


суп из песка и соли

by Krezh12



Series: 100 ways [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Summer Vibes, bambam super sexy aegyo pls, jackson super sexy aegyo pls, sex with toys, super sexy aegyo pls, super sexy sex pls
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: много лета, немного секса, средне ноу хомо, и мало - смущения
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Jackson Wang
Series: 100 ways [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790038
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	суп из песка и соли

— я хочу пробку, — медленно говорит бэм как раз в тот самый момент, когда воображаемая соленая волна в голове полусонного джексона собирается накрыть его с головой.

кликбейт бэма работает безотказно: джексон разлепляет один глаз, потом второй. потом садится на колени, положив руки на бедра, как готовый ко всему человек — или он делает это медленнее, чем думает, и поэтому бэм отслеживает это движение взглядом, или бэм делает это просто так. потому что он может и ему хочется.

— так быстро? — смешливо спрашивает джексон, осторожно ухватив чужую ягодицу, мягко потянув её в сторону и засунув палец в мягкую, влажную дырку.

бэм с вызовом поднимает бровь, но джексон успевает заметить, как перед этим он вздрагивает всем телом от прикосновения. и своей гиперчувствительности. он позволяет себе провернуть палец внутри по кругу, а потом легко согнуть его и опять прокрутить.

— а я не про себя, — говорит бэм, ухмыляясь, но, как и у джексона, все движения после хорошего, долгожданного оргазма выходят медленными, слишком медленными. слишком расслабленными.

джексон вынимает пальцы и издает удивленный возглас. в принципе он как раз спрашивал себя, будет ли у них второй заход, когда мозг начал отключаться и появилась воображаемая волна. конечно, соленая.

с удовлетворением приходится заметить, что от сна не осталось и следа — по крайней мере в трусах уже всё ожило.

— я про пробку. в тебе, — по слогам говорит бэм, подтверждая догадки, как будто заявляя свои права на его задницу. в этот момент волна всё-таки отмирает — другая, в сто раз более осязаемая, волна возбуждения прокатывается по всему телу — такая же медленная, неукротимая. неотвратимая.

господи, если бы в мире был только один человек, способный сделать с джексоном что-то достаточно сумасшедшее, им был бы бэм. другим не хватило бы смелости. другие бы много думали или ходили вокруг да около, и только бэм понял, что джексону достаточно всего одной искры, чтобы у него загорелась жопа. грубовато звучит, но так бэм ему и сказал. это всё родило в джексоне странное ощущение, которое болталось в животе, как мокрое полотенце.

— хорошо, — проговорил джексон, подняв руки перед собой в жесте капитуляции. — хорошо-хорошо, — лениво засмеялся он. всё всё еще выходило медленным. мягким. как рыхлый песок на берегу. или тому виной лето и их совпавшие выходные или что-то ещё, но в голову лезли только морские и теплые глупые картинки.

бэм вдруг сам сел на колени, наклонившись вперед и зависнув у самого уха джексона. джексон задержал дыхание, но не успел подумать, что будет дальше (бэм дышал горячим воздухом прямо ему на щеку и это тоже было теплым и глупым), потому что бэм прищурился, смотря ему куда-то у глаза или в висок.

джексону казалось, что он наглотался воды. и что если он сейчас не скажет хоть что-нибудь, она утянет его на дно.

— ты чего? — спросил он поэтому. бэм фыркнул, даже не отодвинувшись, и у джексона по спине поползли мурашки, потому что от этого звука ему почему-то стало щекотно.

— у тебя там всё покраснело.

он хмыкнул. конечно, всё покраснело. кожа джексона всегда реагировала на происходящее куда быстрее мозгов. наверное, если продолжать измерять всё вещами с пляжа, можно сказать, что бэм тоже наглотался чего-того горячего. потому что тоже краснел. в разных местах.

к счастью, джексон знал, _что_ именно бэм проглотил. это было напрямую связано с тем, сколько раз и как кончил джексон. до того, как они кончили вместе. минуты четыре назад.

— знаешь, где ещё у меня покраснело? — невинно поинтересовался джексон, извернувшись так, чтобы выпятить задницу. его голосу всё равно бы никто не поверил, потому что его глаза блестели, как языки огня у костра.

— ноу хомо, бро, — уточнил бэм и потянул руки прямо к ней, перешагивая на матрасе через простыню, которая от их движений успела свернуться в жгут и которая служила им одеялом, потому что под настоящим одеялом спать по ночам в такую жару было невозможно.

— ноу хомо, — подтвердил джексон, на свою беду ещё раз кинув через плечо взгляд. глаза бэма тоже блестели, но мутно, предвкушающе. боже, по его бедру текла белая капля спермы, но ему было всё равно. в животе защипало так жадно и резко, что уже не было сил терпеть, и джексон издал приглушенный стон.

мир был сумасшедшим. правильно он решил: только бэм мог стоять с ним посреди этого сумасшествия.


End file.
